


Playing with Gold

by Starry_Sun



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Crying, During Canon, Laughter During Sex, Lingerie, M/M, One Shot, Top Victor Nikiforov, Topping from the Bottom, viktor's foot thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Sun/pseuds/Starry_Sun
Summary: “Yuuri do you have any suggestions? Something that would excite me? What did you think just now?”After the Grand Prix Final, Yuuri decides to follow through with the thoughts that keep burning through his head.





	Playing with Gold

_“Yuuri do you have any suggestions? Something that would excite me? What did you think just now?”_

            Yuuri shook his head, his blush creeping back to his face as he browsed the condom selection in the closest convenience store near the hotel. After the free skate, Yuuri and Viktor visited the banquet hall until Yuuri, mostly, lied and told Viktor he was tired and would like to return to their room after going on a walk to clear his head. Sometimes it was nice to breathe in the fresh air and take a break from the noise of the crowds. Which he really needed, but he also needed an excuse to visit the store alone. Viktor’s teasing words kept running through his head throughout the evening and he needed to find a way to confront the thoughts he was having.

            They had had sex before, but not in the way that Yuuri was currently thinking. They had never had penetrative sex before, and each time they did have sex neither of them pushed for it to happen, but Yuuri had a simultaneous desire to try it- as well as bundle of nerves that he didn’t feel quite ready to untangle.  Truth be told, the first thing that came to mind when Viktor asked his question was of course _sex_. Specifically, things they had not yet tried before, only ideas that bubbled beneath the surface of his mind. Yuuri’s mind had played with the idea of wearing lingerie- that would probably excite Viktor as well as surprise him, right? He considered himself a relatively vanilla guy, though after skating with _Eros_ and the boost in his confidence for an entire season, he was starting to think otherwise. Perhaps having the right tools, Yuuri would feel less nervous about this next step in their sexual relationship. Part of his reasoning was the strength from his persona on the ice over the season. It felt empowering in a way embracing a side of himself he had not yet considered before, a woman who would seduce the playboy… as well as the feeling that having a costume was a bit like wearing armor. The costume was not only a persona, but physically showed something that he would like to convey.

            It was possible that they already had condoms and lubricant back at the hotel, but at this point Yuuri was biding his time thinking about going into the sex shop he had spotted right next to the convenience store. Yuuri’s pocket buzzed, startling him out of his day-dreaming haze. He quickly pulled his phone out and saw Viktor had texted.

Viktor

Hey are you coming back soon?

I’m lonely ☹

Yuuri grinned and began thinking of a reply when Viktor texted back-

Viktor

Take the time you need

:) I just hope to see you again tonight ;)

Also things are getting kind of wild here lol

Yuuri had to smother his surgical masked face to stifle a cackle when Viktor sent a picture of a half-naked Chris dragging an embarrassed Yakov to the dance floor.

Yuuri

Please tell me you’re recording that

Viktor

Of Course

Yuuri

Good. I’ll be back soon…45 minutes maybe?

I’m at the store do you want anything? I might get you a surprise I haven’t decided yet.

Viktor

I’m good ;p tho a surprise would be nice even tho I now know one exists

Yuuri

K :p love you

Viktor

Love you too :D

            Pocketing his phone Yuuri made his way to the register with his goods and decided that he could at least spend 30 minutes at the sex shop since the hotel was about a 10-minute walk from here. If he found something that was fine and if not, at least he stilled his curiosity.

* * *

 

            As luck would have it, when Yuuri stepped into the lingerie section of the store, his eyes were immediately drawn to a gold garment. Panties covered with a high-waisted garter belt, both designed with swirls that looked almost like flowers, along with soft lace around the edges. Attached were gold tinted thigh high sheer stockings. Overall the outfit had a slight shine, not tacky like spandex but like silk. …Perhaps Viktor would be kissing gold tonight after-all?

            Currently, Yuuri found himself nervously playing with his phone while he lay on the hotel bed. After finding the radiant piece, he quickly fumbled with the clasps in the changing room, and before he could talk himself out of it, he bought it and wore it under his clothes out of the shop. It didn’t feel too uncomfortable against his skin, just new, but it was becoming increasingly warmer – it was difficult to tell if it was from nerves or the layers of fabric on his body. He texted Viktor while he was walking back, but he was still finishing up at the banquet hall. It had now been about 10 minutes since he had come back to their room. Maybe he should go check on him? It was possible he could have gotten dragged into something and he needed a way out and maybe the best way would be to-

            There was noise at the door and Yuuri jolted upward, feeling a pull to rush to the door and feeling a weight on his body to continue to dangle his legs off the bed. Before a decision could be made, Viktor opened the door with a bright look on his face.

            “Yuuri! I hope you had a nice walk. I think you would have enjoyed the rest of the evening, but near the end was I also feeling a bit overwhelmed. I’ll have to show you the Yakov video- he ended up winning that dance off.” Viktor made his way over to the bed and gently cupped Yuuri’s face and gave him a peck on the forehead, fingers running through his dark hair, slowly settling on his lap.

            “Hi.”

            “Hi.” Yuuri giggled, Viktor’s body warm and his breath sweet of mint. Neither of them drank very much tonight and it seemed Viktor didn’t drink much more while he was gone. He placed his lips softly against Viktor’s, while grasping his hips. Viktor hummed while his lips responded eagerly as he continued to run his hands up and down Yuuri’s arm, neck, and head. Yuuri popped off gently and rested his head against Victor’s.

            “So. Um. I got condoms and lube.”

            “Did you now?” Viktor smirked and continued to rub his fingers against Yuuri’s skin.

            “Yeah…And I was hoping um-“

            “To have sex? I’m right behind you.”

            “I would like you to be- I mean- you don’t have to be behind me. I actually think I want to see your face. I mean, what I mean is: I want you inside me. Tonight.” Yuuri spilled out, cheeks pinking. Cursing inwardly, why wasn’t he more eloquent? But that was quickly replaced with amusement when blush also started creeping up Viktor’s face and he worried his lips between his teeth.

            “I um, would like that too. Both ways actually…If we’re talking about this now.”

            “Yes, both is good…But I would like for you to top tonight.” Yuuri placed the lube and condoms from his pockets in Viktor’s hands, drawing closer to his ear and feeling his body shutter against him while Yuuri’s eyelashes brushed against him, bringing more boldness. “And there’s another surprise waiting for you Viktor.” Viktor sat still, eyes still hooded, taking soft breaths- he put the gifts on the mattress and looped his arms around Yuuri, head buried in the crook of his neck breathing in his scent and hands drifting over his back. Yuuri took a steading breath, eyes also relaxing, and kissed the space up Viktor’s neck that he could reach. Yuuri flicked his tongue out and drew a line up Viktor’s neck, along his jaw, and reconnected their lips. They began moving slowly against one another, soft smacking sounds filling the room. Yuuri gently prodded his tongue against Viktor’s bottom lip and was warmly welcomed inside. 

            Viktor ran his fingers along the hem of Yuuri’s shirt. Slowly teasing under the fabric. He flicked his fingers gently against Yuuri’s nipples, causing a brief separation of their lips and earning a small gasp. Yuuri continued to kiss and huff against Viktor’s mouth as Viktor’s hands explored his chest. Once Viktor began focusing on the bottom of Yuuri’s chest he felt an article of clothing he did not recognize near his waist. Maybe it was new underwear? But it felt too thick. Yuuri seemed to read his mind, or maybe he had a puzzled look on his face because Yuuri giggled and kissed his nose.

            “It’s your surprise. Do you want to see?” Viktor smiled and nodded, quickly pulling Yuuri’s shirt off his body. Viktor stilled himself, heat continuing to pool in his abdomen and running lower. “Does that excite you?” Yuuri asked, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt.

            “Very much so.” Viktor groaned. “We’ll have to go slow or I might just finish in my pants.” He gasped, while he continued to run his hands along Yuuri’s sides- hands dancing along the button and zip on Yuuri’s pants. As he pulled down the pants, Viktor was rewarded with a bigger view of the garment, exhaling quick breaths as he went along.

            Viktor paused again, and although Yuuri could feel his skin heating up from embarrassment, he preened under the praise of Viktor’s eyes. Yuuri smiled up at Viktor and clasped his hands behind his neck, rubbing the base of Viktor’s scalp gently. Viktor lunged forward and hungrily kissed Yuuri’s lips, making his way down Yuuri’s chest.

            “Viktor,” Yuuri breathed, squeezing his shoulder as Viktor rolled his tongue around Yuuri’s nipple.  One hand lay steady against Yuuri’s peck as the other alternated between touching the neglected nipple and playing with the leg hole of the panties. After a few moments, Viktor moved his ministrations over to the other side of Yuuri’s body. He leaned back on his heals to examine his lover. Sweat started to bead over his furrowed brows, his hands gently grasping the sheets while his legs lay wider than they started, his cock straining under the thin fabric of the panties. “V-Viktor, your clothes- please.” Yuuri pleaded, his head lolling on the pillow.

            “S-sorry, love.” Viktor completely forgot up to this moment he was still clothed, his mind busy with the dark-haired beauty before him. Subsequently, Viktor quickly removed all his clothes, save for his gray boxers. Yuuri rubbed his feet along Viktor’s thighs, his toes wiggling as he made his way up Viktor’s chest and he rested his ankles on his shoulders. Viktor massaged his sole while his kissed up his leg, starting with his ankle. Once he made his way to the inside of his thigh, he squeezed his buttocks while he kissed his still clothed member.

            “You know Yuuri, I would like to see how you look from the back. I think you’re gorgeous at all angles.” Yuuri whined and nodded starting to turn over as Viktor helped manhandle him, continuing to rub his member through the fabric. “Gorgeous…” Viktor squeezed Yuuri’s hips, examining his ass, the panties framing it perfectly, with the curves of his cheeks peeking along the bottom. Viktor kissed the skin he could reach, pulling the underwear down as much as it could go without unhooking the tights from the garter belt. He kissed along Yuuri’s cheeks, squeezing the fat as he began to lick near his entrance.

            “Viktor!” Yuuri yelped, his back curving and rear pushing toward Viktor’s face. His thighs trembled as Viktor continued to lick but not quite push in. Viktor leaned back again, squeezing Yuuri’s thighs, Yuuri looking back with his face against the pillow and hair now sticking to his forehead. “Yuuri,” Viktor whispered, “Can I prepare you this way? I’ll turn you around when we actually start.” Yuuri nodded and handed the lube to Viktor again. Viktor coated his fingers a generous amount, letting the liquid sit on his skin to warm it up as best he could- his other hand playing with the garter belt.

            “Do you want to keep this on?” Viktor asked. Yuuri nodded, but undid with the clasps keeping the tights taut. His underwear easily slid down to his knees, with quick maneuvering the material reached his feet. Now Yuuri could spread his legs wider, his underwear clinging to one foot. Viktor’s index finger began to rub the puckered entrance, occasionally adding more pressure to ease the insertion. “Here I go.” The finger slid up to the first join. Pause. Next joint. Pause. The Knuckle. Slowly, the finger wiggled experimentally inside Yuuri’s body. Viktor began feeling along the walls of the muscle until he found the bundle of nerves he was looking for.

            “Ah!” Yuuri moaned and Viktor’s member pulsated more than before. Viktor gently withdrew the finger in and out- _Ah, ah, ah_. Yuuri breathed each time the finger entered and swiped along the spot. “ま、ま、まて！Wa-Wait, oh my god.” Viktor gently pulled his finger out, worry across his face. Yuuri looked wrecked and tears prickled near his eyes but he started giggling. “Oh my god. I was gonna come. You made me forget the word in English for a second oh my god.” Yuuri started laughing whole heartedly now, high on endorphins and Viktor burst out along with him. “I didn’t think I was that good at sex.” Viktor snickered, “Let me know when you want to continue?”

            Yuuri wiped his eyes and sat up grinning, “Let me touch you for a while Viktor?” Viktor grinned back, “It would be my pleasure.” Yuuri playfully smacked Viktor’s shoulder and joined their smiling mouths again, gently pushing Viktor onto his back. Yuuri pinched and rubbed both nipples at the same time, gently biting Viktor’s skin. “Yuuri…” Viktor gasped, “Harder?”

            Yuuri obliged, sucking harder on the skin, marking a few purple spots on Viktor’s creamy skin- gently licking over the newly claimed territory. Yuuri kissed his way down, rubbing his hands along Viktor’s thighs until he released his leaking member from the boxers. Yuuri firmly grasped Viktor’s penis, thumb gently rolling over the pink head. “Viktor…You can start preparing me again, but go easy on my prostate? It feels good…but a little overwhelming?”

            Viktor gently eased the finger back inside, the position a bit more difficult to do but still satisfying to watch Yuuri’s expressions and whole-body reactions. “I’m adding a second one okay?” Viktor kissed Yuuri’s leg as he inserted the second digit, gauging Yuuri’s face for any pain. He stiffed a little, not in pain but a bit of discomfort-

            “Viktor!” Yuuri gasped, his jaw slacking as his body moved down on Viktor’s finger, which brushed against his prostate quickly. Viktor continued to stretch Yuuri out slowly, careful to only touch his prostate occasionally, to ease the discomfort but not overwhelm Yuuri. By the third finger, Yuuri was gently thrusting against Viktor’s hand. “V-Viktor,” Yuuri wheezed out, “I think I’m ready. Can you put it in now?” Carefully, Viktor removed his fingers, pinching the condom and sliding it on, slickening it with lube. “Are you ready?” Viktor grasped Yuuri’s hip as he lined his dick up near Yuuri’s entrance. “Yes please!” Yuuri gasped before Viktor slowly entered him, careful to make sure he stayed relaxed, his entrance gently sucking him in.

            “A-are you alright?” Viktor wheezed, hands twitching around Yuuri’s hips. Yuuri nodded his head vigorously, “Y-yeah…Viktor- please go all the way?” Viktor grasped Yuuri’s hips tighter, pushing further in, slowly, until he bottomed out- releasing a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “охуе́нно – Yuuri, F-fuck…” Viktor’s voice almost broke, tears coming to his eyes at the pressure down below, as well as the added weight of emotion filling his chest “You feel so good,” Viktor brushed his hand against the space connecting their bodies, shuttering at the realization this was actually happening. “I’m inside you Yuuri-“He breathed, a few tears escaping as he squeezed his eyes, he felt a bit delirious- overwhelmed but elated- he started laughing while crying.

            “V-iktor, are you alright? S-should I start?”

            “I love you so much, I’m fine, oh my god…I love you. That’s what I should be asking, are you alright? I feel…too much right now. If you’re okay, please Yuuri fuck me.”

            Yuuri smiled, cupping Viktor’s face- which leaned against his palm. “Okay.”

            Yuuri placed his hands behind him, and positioned his legs to give himself better leverage, he began feeling Viktor move slowly out of his body. _Ah!_ He moved until it felt like the tip would pop out and he gently thrust back down. _Ah!_ Both the men moaned in unison. Yuuri began a gentle rhythm, bouncing on Viktor’s cock, moaning louder when it would brush his prostate.

            “V-Viktor, does that feel good?” Yuuri gasped.

            “Yes!” Viktor almost yelled.

            Yuuri felt the growing warmth in his belly become stronger, his legs trembled from pleasure and quick use of his muscles. His neglected member bouncing against his garter belt, precum beading at the top.

             “Vik-tor,” Yuuri moved down, his hands on Viktor’s shoulders and Viktor’s cock almost out of his ass, “I’m getting close- I think- please fuck me.” Quickly Viktor flipped Yuuri onto his back and hooked his legs over his shoulders.

            “Ah! Viktor right there! M-more, please.” Viktor slammed himself into Yuuri’s body, careful not to get too rough, clutching his thighs, the stocking fabric rubbing against their skin.

            “Come for me Yuuri.” Viktor rapidly pistoned himself into his lover, feeling clenching against his member. Viktor slammed himself into Yuuri’s prostate one last time, Yuuri released a loud moan, digging his fingers into Viktor’s shoulders as his orgasm overtook him.

            “Viktor,” Yuuri choked, tears now spilling out of his eyes. Viktor moaned, feeling his tightened member fill the condom in Yuuri’s body.

            Viktor collapsed on Yuuri’s sticky body, breathing heavy, as he held Yuuri’s head.

            “Yuuri,” Viktor croaked, “I’ve got you. It’s okay.” He pet Yuuri’s hair while he felt Yuuri’s arms strongly embrace him.

            Carefully, Viktor slowly removed himself from Yuuri’s body and swiftly tied the condom before throwing it in the bin near the bed.

            They lay together for a long time, Viktor whispering in Yuuri’s ear as his aftershocks subsided.

            “Viktor,” Yuuri breathed, his trembling less frequent and less aggressive “Thank you.”

            “No, thank you!” Viktor kissed Yuuri’s lips, “The stunning outfit? The cowboy position, along with an enthusiastic vocal combo? Amazing.”

            “Please don’t describe our sex like an Olympic event.” Yuuri laughed, kissing Viktor back. Even if he never won gold, being with Viktor felt like he already did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut sooo…hope you enjoyed! I’m sure someone has written something similar about Viktor’s innuendo but I really wanted to write this as well as start writing more fan fiction and specifically Yuri on Ice. I love the fics that I have read, but I also don’t always see how I view their relationship portrayed the way I think nor as much dealing with Yuuri’s anxiety. There is so much I wanted to include in this fic and I think I included pretty much everything- but it started getting out of hand with how long this became LOL  
> I really love Yuuri in lingerie, basically. But I also feel it would give him a confidence boost as well in bed. I am also wondering if Yuuri has any body issues because of how he gains weight, and I kinda wonder if this would help that (or hide any stretch marks he may have)? Like I wanted to touch on that and explore embracing his body sort of thing, but the story was already so long and it felt a bit out of place so maybe another time.  
> I also tried to show Yuuri’s inner feelings and anxiety the best I could as well as how high emotion can make a person react (like sex). So, like I have anxiety and I know everyone’s anxiety can be different, but I would like to write more about it from Yuuri’s perspective the best I can.  
> Not sure how realistic a sex shop would be next to a convenience store in Barcelona near the hotel they would be at, but let’s just say it is.  
> まて！matte　“wait!”  
> охуе́нно okhuyénno “fucking great, very good”


End file.
